The Box
by Spyder1070
Summary: Russel catches Murdoc doing something, that may not work well in 2Ds favour. ONE SHOT.


**The Box.**

Russel and 2-D are sitting on the front steps of Kong, watching the world go by and occasionally talking. When Murdoc appears from the corner of the building behind them, struggling and dragging a very large box. The old man stops, panting and muttering something, gives the box a hard kick, then starts struggling with it again. 2-D and Russel look back at the bassist and then at one another.

"What you doin'?" asks Russel, looking back at the devious old man. Murdoc, who hasn't even noticed the two men sitting behind him, yelps and spins, throwing himself back on the box, almost as if he's trying to hide it.

"Ah! Ahhh, nothin' nothin. Umm ahhh, juuust, takin' out the rubbish." he says slyly and leans against it, trying to look casual, with one ankle crossed over the other, patting the box affectionately and smiling as innocently as he can. Russel isn't fooled for a minute. 'Muds takin' out da rubbish? What 'appened, Hell freeze over or sumthin?' the large man thinks to himself. He gives Muds a disbelieving look as 2-D jumps up.

"I'll help ya Muds." says the young man brightly, making his way over to the old man. Murdoc looks up in shock.

"Ya will?" squeaks the bassist. He clears his throat and tries again, stifling back a chuckle.

"Ahem. I mean, ya will!" He stands up and watches 2-D move to the other end of the box, ready to push.

The box is at least 7 feet high, by 6 feet wide and 9 feet long. How he managed to get it this far is a complete mystery, given it weighs about as much as an elephant. The two men struggle, 2-D pushing with all his might and Muds pulling, as hard as he can. Slowly the box begins to move again and they begin to make some progress, but eventually the box wins out. The two men drop exhausted. Russel who has been watching their slow progress from the step, stands up and walks over to them. He stands next to the box and carefully picks it up and shoulders it, with barely any effort whatsoever. Muds mouth drops open.

"Where, you wan' it?" asks the large man. Murdoc shakily points in the direction of the graveyard. He watches the drummer walk away and snaps his mouth closed, then shoots 2-D, who has now zoned out again, a nasty look. Annoyed at Russels show of strength, the bassist shoves his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, raising his shoulders to his ears and lowering his head, then gruffly follows him.

In the graveyard is a very deep hole, just a little bigger than the box. Russel, at Muds direction, lowers the box into the hole and steps back.

"So you gunnna tell me den?" asks Russel as Muds picks up the shovel. Murdoc pauses a little and looks over at the drummer, slitting his eyes. "Whats in da box?" he adds firmly, jabbing his finger in the direction of the box in the hole. Muds looks bored at him and starts filling in the hole.

"I told ya already. Rrrrrrrubbish, Russ." the bassist replies and tries to ignore the large man. Russel gives up and turns.

"Yeah, it was rubbish." he says sarcastically and walks away. Muds stops digging and lifts up the head of the shovel, taking a baseball players stance, pulling it over his shoulder like a bat and looking at the drummer threateningly. Russel looks back over his shoulder at Muds, who startles and makes out like he's taking a break, wiping sweat from his brow and grinning. Russel growls and strides off, leaving the old man to his mysterious task.

An hour later. A very dirty Murdoc, walks into the kitchen holding the shovel. The other band members look up from their dinner at him and then at one another, before returning to their meals. Muds leans the shovel against the wall and walks over to his plate. He's about to pick it up when Russel growls.

"Ya could at least wash your hands!" Muds stops and looks round at him snarling, then storms to the sink and slams on the water. He rinses them off, then shakes off the excess, smiles and shows them to Russ, who sighs and rolls his vacant eyes. Muds slams off the water and wipes his hands on his dusty shirt, making his hands dirtier than when they started. Russel slaps his hand on his face in disbelief.

"Why do I bother?" he asks himself, appealing to the ceiling. Muds sits down and sneers at him.

"Dunno? Workin' on an ulcer, I guess. Haw, haw, haw." he replies to the large man, shoveling food into his mouth.

Dinner over, the band sit down to watch the late movie, Murdoc complaining it isn't violent enough, Noodle telling him to be quiet, 2-D zoned out on the colors and Russel arguing with the bassist that, 'The Sound of Music', isn't suppose to be violent.

"It has Nazi's in it! One of 'em should of at least shot 'er for that crappy openin' number!" screeches the bassist, throwing popcorn at the screen.

"It's not meant tah be violent. It don' matter what you think." snarls Russel, massaging his temples.

"And what's with all the singin'? Why do they keep singin?! No one sings that much!" Murdoc snarls, looking over at Russel and pointing at the screen. "C'mon! She's right there! Shoot 'er!!" he adds, screaming and standing up.

"It's a musical! Shut-up!" roars Russel, standing up and staring the bassist down. Muds looks over at him and gives in.

"Bah! Who put this crap on anyway?" he responds and drops back into his seat, folding his arms sulking.

"You did!" the other band members say in unison pointing at him.

"Ah, shuddap!" Muds snarls back at them and turns away.

Movie over, the band members makes their way back to their respective rooms. Muds and 2-D ride down in the elevator in silence. 2-D yawns and stretches as the doors open. He smiles at the bassist and steps out.

"Night Muds." 2-D says waving to the quickly retreating old man.

"Yep! Night D." the bassist responds, slamming the Winnies door shut behind him. 2-D opens his bedroom door and steps in. His mouth drops open in shock. The room, is totally empty. The young man races back to the Winnie and bangs on the door.

"Muds! Muds! I've been burgled!" he calls out, trying to get Muds assistance.

"Aw. What a shame." chuckles Muds, pushing ears plugs into his ears. 'Must get on to e-bay in the mornin.' he thinks to himself, then settles down for a good nights sleep.


End file.
